


Hunger

by Sparcina



Series: Transcending Works (Erotic RPFs) [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Robert does not have qualms, Robert is fascinated by Loki, Sweet fuck, Tom Is A Sweetheart, bottom!Tom, sex in a closet, top!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: Robert has seen Tom enjoy his role as Loki one time too many... That is, without getting to worship that pale skin and claim what is rightfully his.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbystardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/gifts).



> Prompted by that [Jaguar commercial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGas3e7p_9A) that has me interested in cars for the first time ever.
> 
> For those of you who haven't seen it, check out tabbystardust's drawings, she's amazing (and had RDJ flabbergasted, apparently)!

Tom acted like he breathed; with an ease that commanded envy. He could toss his self aside and embody whoever he wished, because he was just that good. The proof, certainly, was the casting of Loki. Loki, a warmonger of evil pretenses, who couldn’t let the world alone, who needed to change it, break it down to ashes and put back those fiery pieces together, to his mischievous liking.

And Tom? He was a profoundly respectful man who couldn’t yawn in private without begging forgiveness. The contrast was stunning. It was a turn on that Robert had been trying to ignore during the filming of the first two Avengers. Really, he had done his best. Good manners, hands in his own pockets and all that. Masturbating in the bathroom, far from those delicate ears. 

That Jaguar commercial had brought his resolution to a halt. Tom was gorgeous, and he liked to play. Moreover, he had a naïve, innocent side to him; a third reason, if Robert ever needed one, to want that man for himself.

So he finished his sandwich in two mouthfuls and headed for the repetition room. Tom was indeed there, rehearsing their next scene together. His face brightened as Robert walked in.

“The man I wanted to see!” he exclaimed, in his seductive British accent that had melted quite a number of Robert’s neurons already. “Feeling like practicing?”

“You have no idea,” Robert replied, smug.

Tom quickly licked his lips, drawing Robert’s eyes to them.

“You had something else to do?”

“Oh, yes. Will you come with me?”

Tom hesitated for the better part of one second. “All right. Tell me…”

“Better yet: I will show you.” Robert couldn’t help it; his smile was razor-sharp. Tom, of all things, blushed, and followed him outside. Robert led him to a narrow corridor where the staff had their rooms for light and sound equipment.

“Robert, what…?”

“Right here, darling.”

The closet was small but didn’t smell bad. On top of that, there was a small table, and soon enough, there was also Tom sitting on said table, Robert’s hands on his hips.

“Would you run screaming if I told you I fantasize about you, Tom?”

The other man exhaled. He didn’t move. Robert took it as his cue to undress him as fast as physics allowed him and in no time at all, he had a naked man to caress and kiss. He parted Tom’s legs in one swift motion and bit down his lip as the musky scent of Tom hit his nostrils. It was dark, there wasn’t much place, but Tom was naked for his eyes and his eyes only. Life didn’t get any better.  

“Please, Robert. Not here…”

Always so polite. Robert smiled, of that dangerous smile he knew messed with his past lovers’ minds.

“Not here? Not here, _here_ …” He sank the first hint of a finger into that tight, warm hole, feasting on the look of pure shock that graced Tom’s delicate features. “… or not here, _there_ , in the closet?”

“Rob… Robert…” Tom was rendered speechless, and Robert had barely begun. He reigned in the urge to free his own aching cock and shove it to the hilt between those pale, untouched cheeks. He would make it good for him. He would make that man secretly aching for power beg for his touch and moan from his cock. He would fuck him when Tom couldn’t fathom another purpose for his life, at least in the foreseeable future.

He would be good for him, yes.

“It’s your first time,” he said, not a question. “I will be gentle.”

“We shouldn’t… We…”

“Not so easy to take over the world when you are so hard for me, is it, _Loki_?”

Without a warming, Robert pushed his index finger all the way in and pulled it out just as fast, going for the hard length of flesh left unattended. He stroke once, twice, grip firm and sure. He didn’t know how Tom did it, alone at home, or how that girl he had supposedly gone out with had done it, but he would figure it out, soon, and meanwhile, he was skilled enough to make that quick fuck a good one. In that respect, he was very much like Tony Stark.

“Oh my god!”

Tom had started to shake. He was falling apart in his hands, much quicker than Robert had anticipated. He licked his lips, wished he could have blown the other man more than the two seconds it would probably had taken before he came.

Another time, then. He brushed his thumb over the leaking slit, letting out the barest moan. Tom continued to shiver.

“You are so fucking gorgeous, Tom. God, I want to take you so much. Can I, Tom?”

He didn’t add that he didn’t believe himself able to stop at this point. Fortunately for the both of them, Tom only arched his back, bringing all that heat closer to him. With his free hand, Robert squeezed a firm cheek before returning to that tight ring of muscles calling for his cock.

“Is it good?” he asked, breathless, ferocious. It had been a while since he had panted merely from masturbating his partner, even if he _was_ getting old. “Tell me it’s good, darling.”

“Good,” Tom gasped. “Yes. Should I…”

“Now is not the time to be polite,” Robert chided lovingly, tracing the line of his jaw with his tongue, tasting the salt of his sweat. Rapture changed his blood into boiling desire. “Just let me take your apart, and all will be good, I promise.”

He let go of Tom’s cock long enough to have him wet them, after which he resumed his long, lazy strokes. Tom’s legs jerked around his hips as he thrust one finger into his ass, then a second one, slower, gentler. He felt his discomfort and eased it quickening the handjob. Saliva wasn’t the best lubricant on the market, but Robert would be damned if he stopped now to go retrieve some from his loge. No way was he letting that delicious creature unattended in that state of arousal. His mouth watered just listening to his ragged breathing.     

“Shh,” he crooned, kissing the other man’s jaw. He knew two fingers were an intense intrusion, when you weren’t used to that kind of play. He just needed to find… That spot shouldn’t be far, damn, he used to better than this…

“Robert!”

Tom’s hips bucked. He cried his name a second time, and Robert drank on that victory. Now that he had touched that spot, it was easy to hit it again, and again, and again, and wasn’t it a shame that the light was out, hiding the face of the one he had wanted to claim for so long? Tom’s cheeks would probably be bright red, from a mixture of shame, pleasure and exhaustion. He sounded like he fought back tears of both pain and pleasure, and Robert wished he could have seen them before tasting those emotions on the tip of his tongue. He moved those two fingers unrelentingly, right until the point when Tom tensed.

“Oh, not now.”

“Please…”

The begging had started.

“What do you want, Tom?” he asked in a thick voice.

A delicate hand rose to his chest, clenched on the shirt and shook.

“Relief,” Tom managed to say. “Please, give me relief.”

“It will probably hurt.”

Robert unzipped his pants and took out his aching cock from his briefs. He let Tom feel it against his stomach. Tom touched it with the back of his hand, gingerly. Robert hissed.

“That will hurt,” Tom agreed. He didn’t sound like he minded too much.

Robert touched one last time the magical spot in Tom’s body, then traded his calloused fingers for his cock. Positioning it at Tom’s entrance, he angled his hips for a deep penetration and pushed the red, bulging head inside what ought to be the eighth marvel of the world.

“I could break you,” Robert chocked, overcome with the euphoria of that tight, burning sheath. “God, you have no idea, absolutely no idea, how long I’ve wanted to take you like that.”

“Go on.” Tom was crying, definitively. His voice was hoarse, with that note it took when he played Loki. It only added fuel to Robert’s desire.

“Then take it all, gorgeous.”

Tom’s nails sank in his wrists as he shoved his cock in to the hilt. That ass spasmed around him, driving him to insanity. He pounded hard, pulled halfway out, then pounded even harder, again and again and again… And all that time, Tom offered him a throat for him to bite, clenched around him, and let out throaty, wanton moans, that would have befitted a whore. A beautiful, priceless, whore. Robert grabbed two handfuls of ass and thrust into magic land until he felt his vision go blurry. Stars shone before him, and he was too far gone to tell if it was from the oncoming orgasm or Tom’s eyes opening for the end.

It was something Loki would have done, had he let Tony fuck him. Stare at him when orgasm hit him, checking the new balance of power.

“Robert!”

Tom reached for his neck as his cock shot three long burst of white over his own belly. Robert let him the anchor he needed and came in turn, filling Tom’s ass with semen. For a moment there, he wished he hadn’t come across all those fanfictions picturing Tom and him in an Alpha/Omega relationship, because he just wanted to knot the man on the spot, to make sure his claim would remain unchallenged.

“Are you ok?”

That was Tom asking. Obviously. Robert kissed his lips, chuckling.

“It I was to say no, would you hit me?”

Tom laughed. Loki laughed. Robert felt a hand trail down his chest and had to suppress a cry of surprise at not feeling the familiar arc reactor. He had known fucking Tom would be a mind-binding experience.

“Next time, you can fuck me,” he offered. “After dinner.”

Nails pierced the delicate skin of his inner thigh. Tom’s voice, dark and heady, brought a wave of shudders up his spine.

“You can show me how.”

Robert searched for the right word, but couldn’t find one that came even close to describing such otherworldly delight.


End file.
